


Starting Point

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, School, Xavier Institute, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Spring isn’t the only season fit for starting anew.





	Starting Point

“Try to rake the leaves and not jump in the pile this time, okay?” Logan hissed at one of the students making you chuckle slightly.

“Yes, sir,” the poor boy replied, acting embarrassed but he was barely able to hold back laughter.

“You’re in detention, it’s not supped to be entertaining,” he continued the lecture.

Seconds after the two of you walked a few steps away, a warm genuine laughter has reached your ears as two other students had joined the game of destroying the hard work of those who misbehaved during classes.

“These kids,” Logan shook his head, massaging his neck. He played tough but you knew better than anyone that deep inside he loved and cared for every and each of them. But since Charles was gentle and rather cool, Logan had to be his contradiction. Or at least he thought he was, “It’s supposed to be a punishment. A lesson.”

“Don’t be so harsh on them, Logan,” you smiled, tilting your head. He exhaled and looked at you with those kind loving eyes, “You know they’re trying their best.”

“Yeah, I do. But sometimes I wish–”

He was cut off by your raised eyebrow and throw his hands in the air showing capitulation. You followed him to the gazebo, where another group of students was preparing Halloween decorations for the upcoming party.

“Professor Y/L/N! Would you like to help me with this?” you heard a familiar voice. It belonged to the student that was known to cause a lot of commotion in the past but thankfully Charles managed to convince him to stay at the mansion.

“Of course,” you replied with a smile and gently pulled Logan by his hand, making him sit right next to you. Weirdly enough, he didn’t try to free his hand right away.

“That orange scarf really suits you, professor,” the student pointed at the gift Logan bought for you a while ago.

“Thank you, very much,” you replied.

“Careful, I might carve your head instead of a pumpkin,” Logan jokingly picked at the kid. You briefly glanced at him, feeling curiosity growing inside of you. How you wished you knew the reason behind his remarkably good attitude. You wouldn’t dare to assume that his defences were down, but maybe if you gave him more time, helped him move this wall that he was so carefully assembling around his heart for so many years. Brick by brick; day by day.

Maybe this seemingly normal autumn afternoon was a beginning of something new. You caressed his hand and he allowed you to. What’s more, even with the students’ presence, he took your hand into his own and gently squeezed ut as if he wanted to reassure you that you weren’t wrong about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
